


He Checks You Out

by afleetoffoxes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Felix's purpose in life is to fuck with Doyle, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afleetoffoxes/pseuds/afleetoffoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Doyle checks out Locus' ass and struggles with Felix</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Checks You Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, [Les](http://loyle-trash.tumblr.com) sent me [this](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/149362574686/i-was-caught-ogling-your-ass-by-your-best-friend) and well, how could I not give him his OTP. I'm taking over the Loyle fandom guys. Gotta give my cream puff everything and anything he wants. 
> 
> If you have something you'd like to request or a prompt you'd like to send in, my ask box is always open at [AlopexTheFox](http://alopexthefox.tumblr.com) or on my RT side-blog at [RT-Throwdown](http://rt-throwdown.tumblr.com)!

“Ohhhhh boy. You’ve got it bad.”

Donny’s face flushed darkly as an all too familiar – and annoying – voice snapped him out of his thoughts. They weren’t particularly _deep_ thoughts mind you but they were definitely embarrassing.

“You just checked out, Locs, didn’t you? You checked out his _ass_ ,” Felix whispered, being mercifully quiet so that Locus couldn’t hear them from the kitchen.

To be fair, Donny had been admiring Locus’ entire figure because wow, just wow, but his backside was a personal favorite of his. And really, who wouldn’t check out Locus in those jeans?

That didn’t mean that he wanted Felix announcing it to the world though.

“Hush,” Donny hissed, glancing at the hall to make sure Locus wasn’t coming back. “I most certainly was not.”

“ _I most certainly was noooot_ ,” Felix mimicked, his voice taking on an annoying English accent that surely didn’t sound a thing like him. “Idiots in space saw you checking out his ass.”

Donny wasn’t sure his face could get any hotter as Felix smirked at him, something already plotting behind his eyes. “Felix-“

“Would be pretty embarrassing if he found out, wouldn’t it?”

_No, no, no, no…_

“Felix, don’t you dare-“

“What’re you gonna do for me, Don?” Felix asked, all charming smile, all predator and all it did was remind him of before the two misfits took him into their little friendship, when Felix had been terrifying to him.

He sighed and ran a tired hand over his face, weighing his options. Felix wasn’t going to go easy on him for his silence but did he really want Locus to know about his dumb crush? No, certainly not. “What do you want?” he asked, resigned to his fate.

\- - - - -

Despite Donny’s attempts to act normal, Locus was quickly realizing that something was up. Felix was running him ragged with unfinished homework and late-night calls for snack runs all to buy his silence in the matter. He tried to be as discreet as possible but Locus had already asked him four times in the last week why he seemed to be spending so much time with Felix.

“What’s he up to? Is he blackmailing you? I can get him off your back,” Locus told him from the passenger seat of Donny’s car while they waiting at the drive-thru window for Felix’s order.

“No, no, of course not!” Donny scrambled, handing the bag of fries to Locus so he can start driving again. “Felix isn’t _up_ to anything-“

“Felix is always up to _something_ , Donny,” Locus insisted, sticking his hands in the bag and eating a few fries with a grumble.

\- - - - -

“No. Absolutely not. No.”

“What was that?” Felix asked, surprised by Donny’s boldness no doubt. He didn’t normally stand up to Felix but, well, he was drawing the line at this.

“I’m not doing it,” Donny repeated, glaring at the monstrosity in Felix’s grasp. The offending garment stared back at him, mocking him.

Felix grinned, wide and bright and full of awful promise. “Finally got bored of my games did you? Well, I’m sure Locus will just _love_ hearing about what you think of his _ass_.” His grin spread impossibly wider when he saw the way Donny swallowed thickly. “Hey Locs? Can you come in here for a sec?” he called, not taking his eyes off of Donny. “Last chance, _Donald_ ,” he hissed.

His ears burned but he pushed up his glasses as they slipped down his nose and met Felix’s look with one of his own. He was not wearing in that _thing_.

“What fresh hell are you raining down now, Felix?” Locus’ voice asked as he came into the room, stopping cold at the sight of Felix and Donny. It was probably quite a sight indeed: the two of them stood in the middle of Locus’ living room glaring each other with a giant hotdog costume between them. “Why is there a hot dog in my living room?”

“Donny’s been checking out your ass when you’re not looking,” Felix huffed out like he couldn’t get the words out fast enough and Donny closed his eyes so he didn’t have to face Locus, Felix, or the big stupid hotdog.

“So?” Locus asked and Donny peeked over to catch him shrugging at Felix. “I look at him all the time. He can look at me if he wants to,” he said, smirking as Felix threw his arms up in the air dramatically and the hot dog suit went flying. The offended man stomped off down the hall, muttering all the way about his ruined fun but Donny didn’t really pay attention.

He was too busy trying not to faint.

“You – You check me out?” He knew he sounded hopeful but he didn’t mind. His face was probably glowing red and he could feel his glasses slipping down his nose but Locus _checked_ _him_ _out_.

“Of course. Felix knew that. Is that what all the errands were for? So he wouldn’t tell me?” Locus laughed and Donny might have swooned when he was pulled close against the bigger man’s body.

“Quite possibly.”

“Well that was foolish of you. Could have just kept staring. Or,” Locus trailed off as he leaned down and brushed their lips together. Donny surged into the kiss, tasting Locus and the green tea he liked to drink and ran his hands up his hard muscles-

“You guys are going to be a fucking nightmare,” Felix groaned, stomping back into the room and startling Donny from the kiss. He tried to disentangle himself from Locus but the bigger man had a tight hold on him and wasn’t letting go. “If he becomes too much of a distraction I’m putting worms in his shoes.”

“Sure, Felix,” Locus murmured, trailing his lips along Donny’s jaw and making his skin crawl in the best way possible. “Don’t worry, we’ll shave the rest of his head if he does that,” he whispered to Donny, adjusting his glasses back up on his face.

“I heard that!” Felix growled from his perch on the couch, pouting at the TV as Locus and Donny laughed and joined him.


End file.
